A Certain Different Past
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: a strange story about a different accel because of some odd stuff...touma shows up in later chapters...isnt following the canon timeline, accel x mikoto plus the 9968 sisters and Last Order :]
1. Chapter 1

A boy...

A boy which was only 10 year old stood in the middle of a destoyed area, hundreds, thousands of soldiers surrounded him while they pointed deadly wepons to this little kid.

"Give up" a stranger yelled to the boy.

"You cant win this" a woman yelled at the confused and scared boy but she didnt believe what she said, fact was that this little boy destroyed a whole district and even the whole Academy City Military wasnt able to prevend this kid.

Even after attacking with bombs and rockets the boy didnt even had a scratch on his body.

He was skinny for a person in his age, he also looked unordinary, he possessed white hair and skin plus he had red eyes. This appereance wasnt unnatural for the city where only the best of the best scientist experimented together only for one goal: finding a human which exceded mankind.

/Two Years Later/

"Oh..." said a scientist while he looked at the data's of a certain boy "your control over your ability seems to getting better and better" he looked to the 12 years old white kid "hey, wha are you trying to do?"

"i want to move this apple around" the kid said while he was still focused on a red apple on a table four metres away.

"y-you want to move it?" he questioned suprised and puzzled "how do you think is this possible?" he stood up and walked to the table, he looked at the apple "brat" he said angry "what do you think you are doing here?" he took the apple "your abilitys are focused on vector manipulation, you cant simply pop-up with a new power like telekinesis" he hold the apple thight in his right hand.

"No" the kid said while he still looked at the apple "i dont try to move it with a new ability" he walked a step into the direction of a couch.

"Than, what are you trying to do huh?... begging that the apple should move?" he strengthen his grip until he smashed the apple his hand, despite this scene, the white boy looked as calm as ever.

"Again...No..." he said as if he tried to explain a child why 1 + 1 = 2.

"You fucking a-.." the researcher with the name Kihara Amata was interrupted because the boy smiled while he sat on the brown couch.

"I am trying to manipulate vectors without touching them"

PLUP!

the smashed apple fell to the ground, the man who was the trainer of this esper before him stood their with a open mouth,

"what is?" the white haired kid looked up "did you think that im so stupid not to try ad improve my abilitys?".

"HEE...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the researcher grabbed his forehead with his right hand "do you really think that you could manage to manipulate vectors without touching them?"

"Yes!" the boy answered immediately.

The man started to laugh again "you brat sho-.."

BAM!

his body was slammed against the wall behind him "Gbbbhhhaaaa..." he layed on the ground and touched his back while he felt pain like never before, after he calmed down he looked around and the white kid was still sitting on the couch.

"Should i try more?" the boy questioned cocky, "I think we shouldnt tell this anybody", the scientist gathered enough strength to stand up and walk slowly to the boy, "you..." he yelled "...since when are you able to do this?" he formed a fist,

"since when?..." the boy looked out of the window "since a few weeks".

SSHHHHH!

SMASH!

a hit the face of the red eyed boy, he jumped to the side but wasnt able to understand what happened, "dont be so cocky you little bastard" the man spoke "i trained you, so how could you discover something new without telling it to me huh?" he punched the skinny white boy again and again.

/20 Minutes Later/

They layed in the opposite corner from each other, bleeding and feeling pain was he only thing which they was able to think about.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." the man laughed as if he lost his mind "YOU FUCKING BASTRARD" he yelled against him but suddenly his voice dropped while he tried to stand up "you understand what will happen now right?" he questioned while he looked down on the injured monster.

"The researchers will try to open your brain and look into it because it never happened before that a Personal Reality changed his main functions with the time... they will try to find out what happened with you..."

"..." the boy only looked at the bleeding man who stood over him,

"but that means that i will loose my reputation as the one who trained the strongest esper on the world...and all of my precious data's will turn into useless words and numbers..."

"..." the boy tried to stand up but...

SMASH!

the feet of the grown man was faster, "...seems like as if i need to kill The Accelerator" he took the unconsciouss boy and walked out of the laboritory, placed him into his car and drove away.

BOOM!

the gaint building exploded and everyone inside it died in a few seconds.

"This will do it, a good idea to put bombs into this building" he said to himself while he drived away with his car and the injured white boy on his side.

/Four Years Later/

"N-No, w-what are you doing?" a grown man yelled while he was floating in mid air.

"Dont worry, i will make it fast" a 16 years old boy spoke to the grown man "afterall i was able to come this far only because of you" he spoke while the eyes of the scientist popped out of his skull "thanks to you i can create tornados and control the whole atmosphere" the skin of the man known as Kihara Amata started to sever itself from his body "i can destroy the whole earth at any time i want" the bones started to break inside the scientists body " i even reached a level in which not even you can understand my abilitys, surely, the word: Reality Warping, is the most fitting description of this inexplicable power which changes my body into a substance not known to the mankind, makes me immortal and allows me to do impossible feats" the man wasnt dead but he was far away from being healthy, his organs was crushed, his bones was smashed, the only thing which filled the room was the dripping of blood and the words of the nameless white boy "you called me Accelerator a long time ago..." the boy looked at the person or better, the mass of flesh and blood which still floated in mid air "you never used this name since years right?" a cracking sound could be heard again, as if he transformed into a gaint ball his body was forced together.

SPLASH!

The mass of fleash dropped to the ground into a dark room, filled with a toiled and a bed, this was the only room which the white boy saw since he was knocked out by the now dead Kihara Amata four years ago.

The boy looked around. It wasnt a room filled with highly sensitve and expensive materials, it was a normal room for one person.

(...Inside the room of mine was the strongest version of AIM Jammer which can be created...but the control station seems to not exist...does this mean that i am not in Academy City anymore?...)

The boy walked to the balcony and looked around, it was a normal town, even if it was in the middle of the night their was plenty of people on the streets, all of them weard old fashioned clothes.

(...Are they having a festival?...)

He observed the people for a while but than he recognized that their his clothes didnt fit to the majority.

(...While i trained, i reduced all of my weaknesses to the smallest possible point... i learned Karate in order to cover the weakness of my reflection...) the boy who finally reached freedom after being improsined in a room without nothing else as himself and his abilitys thought about the skills he possessed after four years of training (...i can handle many enemys with my hand-to-hand skills on my own, i can use pistols and different weapons...) the boy smiled while he thought about the ridiculous situation he was in.

His body was trained to the level of a expert, his mind was trained to a extend where he surpassed every researcher through a far gap and to top all this, he also possessed a power which allowed him to destroy the world in its weakest version and control life and death in his strongest form, certainly, this ability suited his epiphet: The One who wields a power equal to God.

(...than lets go...)

The white boy opened the door after he prepared his clothes and his food and set his first step into the wide world.

He looked to the nightsky and managed to identify his position, he was in Tokyo, not far away from the place which experimented on him, Academy City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

post you opinions, do you think it isinteresting enough or should i close it as one-shot?

well, since he is super-hax i dont think that their will be much enemys but this is also not the main point ;)

so i will wait for a few review, until than i let it open :D


	2. Chapter 2

i hope the grammer will not be so horrible :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..."

"Hey asshole are you listening?"

"Boss, maybe he isnt from here?"

"What?...you piece of shit look at him, he is from here..."

"No, boss...i mean..." his voice dropped because of the scary eyes of the leader "...someone like that wouldnt be forgotten...right?"

"huh?...what the fuck are you talking about?"

"B-boss...I-i mean, with such a appearance wouldnt he be unforgettable?", the eyes of the gang leader opened, he finally realized what his subordinate wanted to say, he looked to the white boy "hey, do you understand me?"

"..."

a vene showed itself on the forehead of the deliquent "so you asshole" he pulled a gun out of his back "even if you dont know any language, a bullet means the same in every fucking country on this planet" he strengthen his grip and pressed the gun againt the nameless red eyed boys forehead "so...Give. Me. Your. Fucking. Money" he stretched his hands out.

(...mmmhhhh, how did i ended up in this situation?...)

"this is enough, i will count until ten and if i dont see money on my left hand i will kill you"

the face of the white haired boy didnt change, the vene on the forehead of the 17 years old boy was now even clearer, as if it was about to burst out "you fucking...ONE" he yelled and gripped the gun with a increasing strength.

(Ohhhh...i walked into Academy City, destroyed some pigs and now 4 hours later i am in a dark side street and some motherfucker tries to kill me...was this the life i missed so much?)

"SEVEN...do you really think that this will bring anything...or are you fozen because you are to scared?...hahahahahahahaha...you a-.."

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the eyes inside the leader skull rolled back until the white could be seen.

"oh shit..." the six other gang members runned away, one of them yelled 'monster' after he reached a length which made him feel safe, unfortunatly this wasnt the case, his body started to shake and all of his bones was turned into a similar state like sawings. The others could run away.

(...useless...) he breathed in and out, slowly he walked away, deeper into the darkness.

/Four Hours Later/

"What the?" a spicky haired boy hold his stomach while he looked at the two corpses "what happen-.." the scent of that place was so cruel that he couldnt hold himself anymore, he puked.

After he regained a clear mind he called Anti-Skill.

/Twenty Minutes Later/

"I told you guys that i have no idea who killed this two" the spiky-haired boy tried to explain the situation "i walked to school and their was this odd sound, something dropped down" he hold his stomach again "...i-i was curious and since i left home much earlier than normal i walked into the direction of the sound..." he felt how even more of his breakfast tried to come back.

"This..." the Anti-Skill Member stopped wth his questions until the boy calmed down but after seeing the report of the case and the personal data about the boy, he stopped the investigation with the black haired boy as suspect, "you can go now...", the boy followed the order and walked away.

"Hey, Kin" a Anti-Skill Member yelled at him.

"Oh, Yomikawa-taichou why are you here?" he questioned puzzled,

"i was on my way to the school where i work but than they called me and said that something horrible happened?"

"y-yeah" Kin answered "their are two corpses in a horrible shape, one was 17 and the other one was 16 years old" he took his I-Pad and opened the data's about their death, after giving it to her commander he saw how she readed the report with a shocked look on her face.

"what?..." the only word which came out of her mouth,

Kin looked into a different direction "yeah, the older one died because of massive blood loss through the severing of his two legs...and the younger one died because something destroyed every bone in his body until it turned into somehing like sawings.

"And to top that, their is still the unknown destruction" said Yomikawa while she still looked at the data before her.

/Four Hours Ago/ \\\Twenthy Munutes After The Incident With The Gang\\\

(...It is still night...) the white boy thought to himself while he walked through the city full of espers (...is this something natural?...), the scene before him contained a small girl which glowed and floated in mid air, a girl who looked like a adult and dholded a two meter long japanese sword and a man with red hairs who created fire.

(...Are they espers?...) he was puzzled, afterall, the scene was so unnatural that the boy couldnt grasp what was going on.

"are you serious, Styil?" the girl with the sword yelled to the red haired man "we cant do it on our own, if Innocentius collapses than i will go down too" she swung her sword and a electric arc flew agaisst the glowing girl.

(...this was it?..) the white boy observed interested the fight, it was the first time that he saw a real fight without himself as the center.

Instead of dodging the attack, the girl in a white nun habit took the attack head on, she mumbled something under her breath and started a counterattack,

BOOM!

the ground was ripped open with a 100 meters diameter she was the center.

"Styil.." the sword wielding jappnese girl runned at high speed to her comrade "forget the plants, concentrate on your spell and create the other two..." she reached the place where Styil was.

SSSSHHHHRRRR!

every plant which shot from the ground was cut into many pieces. Meanwhile the white boy was even more confused (...they use more than one power?..), he walked closer and closer to the battlefield, suddenly

"a new enemy appears, start to analyze the spell which was used to go through the barrier...

...incomplete, to much lack of informations" the glowing girl spoke,

"hey, vanish" the japanese girl shouted but Styil interfered "stop, we need to concentrate on her, Kanzaki, if we dont work together she will die"

the girl bit into her lips and runned against the glowing girl, after she mumbled something again, six western styled swords showed up and moved automatically, a battle between two extraordinary monsters began.

"Wow, what are the abilitys of them?" the white boy questioned after he appeared behind the two meters high, red haired priest.

"W-wh..." he jumped back and pulled one rune card out of his pocket "Who the hell are you?" he yelled at him,

"only a interested observer..." the boy said the truth, he was curious about the abilitys of this beings since they clearly wielded more than one ability at the same time.

Styil calmed down and looked to the two girls which was still fighting against each other, "is she your enemy? how pathetic that two of you cant even defeat a single gir-..."

WWWWSSSHHHH!

a massive wall of flames showed up, "shut up" the priest yelled and moved his hands, the flames obeyed and charged agaisnt the white boy like a tsunami,

the red eyed boy smiled,

CRACK!

the two arms of the red haired priest broke in a single moment,

CRACK!

the two legs broke too but despite the pain the two meter high man stood on his two feets, he didnt fall down,

"oh this is interesting, i didnt thought tht their is someone who could do something like that" the white boy spoke while he stood in the middle of 3000 C° hot flames.

The battle was already decided, a magician like Styil who needed a few second for his spells and couldnt create defensive spells wasnt able to do much after his arms and legs was rendered useless.

"So..." the white haired boy walked closer while the battle between the two girls seemed to end with the victory of the glowing one "can you tell me now what abilitys you guys have?" the man dropped to the ground.

"If..." he said while he tried to endure the pain "If you can defeat Index than you will have every answer you want...so will you try to defeat her?" but the answer wasnt what he expected.

"Why should i defeat your enemy?".

Styils eyes opened itself from a near closed state "arent you a magician?" his head lost all strength and Styil lost his consiousness.

(...magician?..)

BOOM!

Kanzaki was forced into a concrete wall "Gbbbaaahhhhh" blood came out of her mouth.

(...seems like this 'Index' is this glowing girl...) he walked closer to the girl who was still stuck inside the wall, even if the floating girl shot several beams made out of light, water, fire or even air, it didnt affect him, the reflection on his body was strong enough to take every nuke on this planet at the same time.

"hey, Kanzaki right?...this red haired man called you like this..." the boy reached the Saint who could barely stay on her two feets.

"Wh-..." she was speechless,

the boy looked at the floating girl and than to back to Kanzaki "you guys want to kill her?" it was easy way to do this stuff, reversing the direction of the blood and the girl would explode like a balloon filled with red liquid but unfortunatly the Saint shock her head,

"no" she said with the last strength in her body "she isnt a enemy...it is our fault that she ended like this...", suddenly a painful feeling was on her neck, the hand of the white boy was touching it "i dont want to her your life story" he pulled his hand back,

"if i defeat her, can you tell me what for abilitys you guys have?" despite the way he acted, the boy before Kanzaki was only interested in information, since he reached a state where he was able to manipulate life and death he never felt any form of anger or happiness, afterall he was able to change everything, what didnt go the way he wanted would simply be changed. After Kanzaki nodded to his condition, the red eyed teenager jumped against Index,

but the barrier showed up, it was a spell which ripped apart space and created a incredible powerful shield, unfortunatly, the esper ability of the white boy wasnt bound by space, he was able to manipulate vectors without touching them, this would allow him to do whatever he wants with his target.

CRACK!

Index felled to the ground, despite having her bones crushed she was still able to stay conscious.

"Ohh, seems like you guys can take far more hits than a average human" despite his overhelming power the white haired kid wasnt smiling, he didnt feel himself superior since he reached a state where every fight against him would be useless, a state where only the idea to oppose him would be a sin.

BAM!

The body of the nun was forced into the ground and stopped to move.

"Ind-.." Kanzaki lost her consciousness too.

"..." the boy stood confused in the middle of a destroyed street.

(...And who will explain me what the fuck happened?...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to the three reviewers:

Jesse: Dont worry, their will not be many fights, at least, i dont intend to write interesting fights for him since the only people who could be a match for him are Othinus in her 100% mode, Lsdap Fiamma, Aleister and Aiwass.

Encendrel: Sorry for the terrible grammer :'( and thanks for your opinion and for the offer :) i will keep that in mind.

Kira riozaki: :) thanks for trusting into my skills :)

i think it is now clear how accel is different from the normal canon accel (except this accel's hax-ness), this one already gaved up on the idea of being a human, the only goal/reason for his life is the interest in everything new, a bit similar with Aiwass ;)

i wanted him to meet Index because he will start to learn the worth of life :)


	3. Chapter 3

sorry but i still cant get the motivation to write "a certain different way" :(

sorry "DarqueDeth4444" and others, i know i promised it *bows down* i will update it but please have a bit more patience with me *bows down again*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Several Hours Later/

(...This is really boring...) thought a white haired teenager on a bench in a park, several children played before him, he started to remember about the stuff which he heard from the beings who called themselfes magicians (...This new stuff is not what i seeked...) he stood up and walked into a random direction, it was day and the sun warmed everything to a extend where someone could gain dry wet clohtes in mere minutes.

He saw may children, maybe 8, maybe 10 years old (...) but he was bored, he saw the students in Academy City and couldnt understand why they was able to throw their lives away.

"Afterall...without anything interesting in this world how should i live?" he spoke to himself.

Surely, others wouldnt even think about the possibility to die because their lives was boring, but this red eyed boys case was different, he reached a place where nothing could stop him, anything and everything would obey his will the moment he wanted it, at least this was the case while he used his 'true body'.

His real abilitys allowed him to manipulate life and death and with that he controlled reality, a immortal body who wasnt bound to any human categories, in short, he was a God.

But this was the reason for his 'pain', what would you do if every single thing you want happens?

even if you only want a apple it would appear, no limits, no rules. For others, it sounds like a dream but for a being who reached that level, it was a nightmare, never struggling against anything, this was the curse of the white haired God.

(...Maybe...) he thought to himself (...maybe if i create a weaker body...) he jumped on the roof of a certain high school (...this body is also only a creation of my powers while i was in my 'real body'...) he looked around, the roof was empthy, their was only a door which allowed other to reach the top of the building, the white boy smiled (...i would need a body who needs to struggle against enemys, where i need to do something in order to win...) a bigger smile showed up on his face, his body vanished for a moment and pure light shot out in every direction but nobody seemed to recognize the light, the students and the adults moved as if their was nothing.

Suddenly a boy stood on the edge of the roof, he weard the same clothes as before and he also had white hairs and red eyes, his skin was white too, the difference was that his body looked extremely unhealthy, it was a skinny body where the muscles was almost gone but despite such a look, the white boy smiled (...lets see if it is more funny to fight in such a pathetic body...).

Without warning he felt how a someone forced him back, away from the edge of the building, for his new weaker body it was as if a monster forced him to himself.

"Did you loose your mind?" a girl with black hairs and a miko outfit spoke to him, it seemed like she wanted to scream but she couldnt, she was to shy "y-you cant throw your life away" her voice was quiet almost non existend (...?...) the white boy didnt really understand what happened (...i should have recognized her...) he thought for a few seonds, while he stuggled to stand up with a body where muscles was almost gone (...oh this is the reason...i cant control vectors on distance anymore...seems like i made myself really weak, i only wanted to give my trained body away but this is also not bad...) he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" the girl in the miko outfit questioned very quietly.

(...i should answer..) "H-Hi" he tried to smile in a way which he thought as 'normal'.

His behavior only confused her more, suddenly her face turned red as if her blood was forced into her head, "Gyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa" she screamed in a painful strength, the white boy couldnt help but fall to the ground and look confused (...is this the way normal humans greet each other?).

"Y-You should...y-y-y" her voice loosed its strength to the point where not even he could understand what she said.

After he looked down to his legs he saw what the girl wanted to say, his pants and underpants was lying on the ground right before him, his body was so skinny that they simply dropped to the ground.

The boy managed to wear them again even if he needed to hold them the whole time, it didnt last long and he felt how his arm was already on his limit (...this is a bit to weak), he looked into the direction of the black haired girl but she was gone.

The boy smiled again "at least it isnt as boring as i thought" he started to laugh, he corrected his jacket with both hands, unfortunatly a few girls walked to the roof, the place where the skinny white boy was, as if a invisble hand waited for the moment,

"Gyyyyyaaaaaaaa" the girls screamed and runned away.

"W-..." he looked to the ground, his pants and underpants laid on the ground again, despite that, the white teenager smiled "this is something new" he started to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: this chapter was boring right?

sorry *bows down*

but i needed a chapter where accel turns himself into a weak enough char which is what i wanted to make since i saw bleach...

he is a bit like kenpachi, he is so powerful that he needs to limit himself, because he cant have fun or enjoy something interesting, in his 100% mode,

now that he limited himself into the pre-brain demage accel + a much weaker body, and i mean really weaker - if he gains two jabs, it will be over, not like in canon where his body is a tank.

than, please press the favo. and/or the follow button ;)

but review-ing would be really nice :) (keeps me motivated, of course, the favo/follow list too :P )

btw, the girl in the miko outfit was himegami :O


	4. Chapter 4

hihi

i need to say sorry to encendel :(

seems like accel will loose to touma in their first fight :O, well, he is like this:

Accels True Body = pretty much like othinus in 100% form, maybe even more but clearly under aiwass and the goal of aleister (doesnt mean that he cant affect his plans)

FAR below: Accels Trained Body = take a trained matiral arts masters body + take the body of a all-around expert for technical stuff + a genius for incredible complex things + a (somehow) wise self and the result is his 'Trained body'

FAR FAR FAR below his 'Trained Body' is Accels 'Weak Body'(or instead of body = self) = pretty much like accel in pre vol. 3 with the difference that this one doesnt get really angry because he can switch into his true self whenever he wants + he is MUCH weaker (body-wise)

OH and this plays in the time between deept blood arc and sister arc ;)

OH and i thought to myself that since their is a story with index and accel, i will let it be, therefore i go to a different option:

accel with no motivation to save someone but only to ave fun in his fights

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uuuuuwwwwaaaahhhh" a black haired boy swung his right fist against the face of the red eyed skinny teenager before him.

DING! the sound of destroyed glass could be heard and

PLUP! a skinny body fell on the ground, it belonged to a being who changed his appereance in order to find a opponent which was able give him a interesting fight, his enemy was a spiky haired Level 0, he posessed a power in his right hand which was able to negate any supernatural powers, Imagine Breaker, it belonged to a boy called Kamijyo Touma.

"W-w..." a small being reached the roof of the highschool where the white boy layed unconsciouss "K-kamijyo-chan w-what are you doing?" she runned to the skinny boy "hurry, bring him to the nurse office and than go to class, i will talk with you later" the female being was a teacher, she had the look of a 12 years old girl but she was in fact one of the oldest teachers in Academy City.

The student with the spiky hairs brought he unconsciouss boy to the nurse office and layed him on a bed, after that, he vanished before the white boy was able to wake up and take revenge, at least it was what Touma thought, because touma attacked the white boy the second he saw him, he thought that he was a pervert who tried to do naughty things but he was wrong, a idiotic misunderstading who was the reason for his attack.

"Such misfortune" he closed the door (...i wanted to play hero and now i am the bad guy...) he sighed and looked on his right hand (...my Imagine Breaker negated something but was this a epser ability or a magical barrier?...).

/A Few Hours Later/

The white boy finally opened his eyes, his face was injured and the pain was still their, despite that, the white boy remembered on the thing swhich happened.

He laughed after he saw that his clothes felt down again, maybe it was a misunderstanding but a black haired boy runned agaisnt him and swung his right fist (...my other body would have handled this with ease but this one has practically no muscles and slow reflexes) he smiled (...my reflction was working perfectly but it seems like he could attack me despite that...) he stood up while he holded his pants from falling down again (...than...) he walked out of the room, out of the highschool, without being noticed and to the street (...lets see how far i can go if i only rely on this pitiful, limited to touching, powers...).

/Eight Hours Later/

The white boy sat on a bench, it was nearly night again,

BOOM! a explosion could be heard.

The teenager stood up and walked into the direction where the explosion happened (...maybe a small fight?) he smiled again.

Suddenly he stopped and saw the place from where the explosion happened, the red eyed boy smelled blood, he jumped into the destroyed battlefield and

SSSHHHHH! countless white dark matter feathers in a unnatural size flew against him (...lets reflect them bac...k..) blood shot out of his mouth "You shouldnt walk into such a dangerous place" a voice spoke while he was hiding himself "you could die if you try to stop me" he walked out of the smoke, the boy was slighty higher than the white boy, he had dirty yellow hair and green eyes, his name was Kakine Teitoku the #1 Esper of Academy City and with that, he was the strongest esper of the world.

A smile appeared on the white boys face "i heard about you, they told me that i couldnt reflect it since your 'Dark' Matter wouldnt follow the rules of physics" he destroyed the spear which stuck in his stomach "Gbbbhhhhhhhaaaaaa" more blood shot out of his mouth, his body trembled, it wasnt the strongest pain he ever felt but because of the body he used now, it was a unimaginable strong feeling.

"Oh, seems like you want to defeat me huh?" he walked a few step into his direction "do you want to save them?" he looked at a unconsciouss, injured brown haired girl "are you here to play hero?".

The injured boy smiled (...this isnt what i want...but if this will let him fight seriously...i already know the values of his dark matter, i can reflect it...) he breathed deep in and out "T-To such a scumbag-.."

BAM! his body shot against the concrete wall behind him, several white spears was stuck in his body "Gbbbhhhhhhaaaaa" he tried to scream but the blood in his mouth hindered him.

"Wow" he clapped into his hand "i am impressed that you are still alive" he looked up to the white boy while three of his wings pierced through his body "how is it, lets make a bet, if i win i will kill you, if you can touch me even once i will spare your life and that of that little girl, i never got stronger becasue of this bullshit experiment so i can stop it, it is to boring, what do you say?".

(...Bitch...if i use my stronger body i will have a equal match...should i do this?...the value of his matter changed, if he can do this in every attack than i am screwed...my body already lost much blood and the feeling of the pain is incredible strong...fuck it, lets see how far i can come with this powers...)

"oh, before i forget it, what is you ability?" he couldnt see the white boy anymore,their was only his jacket and pants,

"vector...manipulation" his body who was behind the esper stopped moving because of the spears which pierced his body, they shot out form the ground and than hit him despite his subconsiouss reflection,

the #1 smiled and started to walk away "seems like you managed to touch me" on his jacket was the print of a bloody palm "i dont think you two will survive this but...im a gentleman, so..." he created six wings from his back who allowed him to fly and with that, he vanished into the sunset.

(...F-Fuck...) the white boy layed on the gorund and smiled (...i didnt thought that their are so powerful beings... lets see...if i find him again i will fight him with my stronger version..) he started to laugh, he was injured and it was painful but despite that, the white boy was happy, it wasnt so boring anymore.

"W-Why a-are you laugh-ing...says Mis-...aka s-s...upri...sed" the girl with brown hairs questioend the half-dead teenager,

the white boy still laughed "dunno, it is new for me to l.." blood came out of his mouth "loose".

The brown girl didnt gave a response, she lost consiousness, the same happend to the the, now red, boy, at least he heard hos several cars and than people runned into their direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

yeah again a boring chapter...

yeah, the meeting (the experimant and the fight) was so random and kakine was OOC, but only because he is now so strong that he doesnt give a sh*t about anything else,

so, if you liked it (or not) please give reviews and ideas for the accel x 10032 scene (yeah, it was #10032) and the later accel x mikoto scene AND the far later accel x last order scene


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok questions Misaka while she looks deep into your recently opened red eyes" a girl spoke while her whole body was covered in bandages and sat on a chair on the left side of the white boys bed.

Without thinking about the situation "w-what happened?" he tried to stand up but the girl with emotionless eyes and brown hairs pushed him back "you shouldnt stand up, the doctor said that you need to rest for a few days says Misaka while she pushes your body back into the bed and wonders about your lack of muscles".

While he layed himself slowly on the bed again "it isnt like i need to train my body in order to use my powers" his eyes was heavier than before "by the way, who the hell are you?" his thinking was dulled through the analgestic drug, he couldnt feel any form of pain but also not his legs.

"You saved Misaka while she fought against the #1 in order to help him to evolve into the first Level 6, Misaka is a clone of the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto, Misaka's serial number is 10032 out of 20000 clones, our collective name is Sisters, but says Misaka you dont know this? questions Misaka because she is suprised about the lack of information which her savior has".

"I didnt saved anyone" he thought about the fight (if i meet him again i will have a fight on equal terms while im in my trained body) he smiled, suddenly he felt how something grabbed his right bandaged hand "why did you save Misaka questions Misaka while she is confused about the saviors behavior",

"like i said, i didnt intend to save you brat, leave me alone so that i.." the force in his hands increased, it wasnt painful, the girl with brown eyes moved closer until their faces could nearly touch each other "what are you doing?" he still felt a incredible numbness which prevented him from thinking clearly,

"Misaka is serious says Misaka while she tries to find out about the motives of your actions"

(...from savior, to 'you' huh?..).

"I dont need a reason to do what i want to do, now, please leave me alone" his eyes was nearly closed, he was about to fall into the land of dreams again,

"that means that you didnt need a reason to save Misaka says Misaka while she is suprised about such a rare mind" the white boy was already 'gone' into the land of dreams but his mouth moved on his own and without his own influence he spoke half-asleep and incredible quietly "...yeah...".

The Clone started to move out of the room with a single bed and into her own room where she recieved a special treatment in order to let her body heal and recover from the aftereffects of the experiment.

(...The decision to let the other 9968 Sisters live was quickly decided..) she talked about the unique Network which was created through the brainwaves of the whole clones of the #3 Level 5,

(...Misaka 11596 is interested in our saviors motivation..) a clone spoke about the network to every single one, the others agreed. A few seconds later the conversation between the white boy and Misaka 10032 was 'uploaded' into the network, their wasnt a hugh reaction of the clones, they had the same behavior as Misaka 10032: they felt a strange pain in their chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: yup, this was small, boring and this was the moment where accel gained the whole network as his harem :O

but dont worry, i will only let him have the brown haired girls XD

that means: Last Order, Mikoto, Sisters and MaybE some new OC Misaka's :) only them, Accel x mikoto + sisters

**i have a request:**

_can you guys give me special misaka's? _

i can create OC's in seconds with interesting powers and so on but i dont have any idea how i can create OC sisters...

and the excuse: "they are the same" doesnt work this time ;)

why? well, in order to give kakine as much experience as possible, the researchers decided to change the appearence and the specialisation with their Level 2,3 AND sometimes 4 ELECTROMASTER clones...

SO my request to you (the readers) is: **can you give me OC Sisters with different versions? but this OC's are having many restrictions:**

_they look like Mikoto maybe they are younger or older, they can even be as "old" as Misaka Misuzu (her mother) III _LOOK:

_they are all only around one year old but the biological age can be as much different as you want, (even 60 years old womans) III __"_AGE":

_they are speizialised in karate and can use 20000 different kinds of weapons (one sister = one weapon), but their powers can change (a bit), they only can use ElectromasteR abilitys on lvl 2-3 sometimes 4: like a weaker version of mikotos powers or misakis powers (since they seems to be electro-based), muginos powers, etc., etc. __**but **__only on lvl 2-3, inside this restrictions you can be as creative as you want III _POWERS:

thanks in advice for the suggestions :)


	6. Chapter 6

i still need OC's...

to my loved followers (yes, to you two) i still need some crazy OC-Sister carachters :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already the second day for the white boy, he sat in a bed which was in a white and clean room and that room was in a big building which was known as a hospital.

(...Bbbbboooorrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg...) the white boy thought while he used his esper abiliys on himself, a more detailed explanation would be that he redirected the gravity until he could walk without pain, not even he thought that his power was so convenient, at least, her never needed his powers in such a way, he could heal himself faster than a normal human, he possessed a automatic shield which changed the direction of every harmful substance so that it wasnt even possible to touch him.

(...Still bbboorrrrrriiiinnnngggggg...) he changed his clothes into the new ones, his old clothes was thrown away because it wasnt possible to wear them anymore, they only consisted out of a black shirt and elastic slacks, the doctor said that normal pants would open his wound again.

He opened the window of his room, suddenly there was a person right before his door, well, it wasnt 'suddenly', the red eyes teenager simply didnt recognize her existence until not, the being opened it slowly and walked ino the white room, the only thing which the brown haired girl saw was a empthy bed and a open window.

"...uuuhhhmmmm..." she walked out and spoke to the nurse who guided her to that room "excuse me but there is nobody" the nurses eyes opened to her limits "what?" she said with a shocked voice,

"he shouldnt be able to move..." she runned to the window of the white room "...who had the fantasic idea to give teenagers and children abilitys..." she mumbled with a angry voice, she turned back and looked to the brown girl "please excuse me but it seems like he ran away, i will contact Anti-Skill and Judgement, his condition isnt good, if he doesnt rest for a whole week it could kill him.

The brown haired girls eyes was wide open, the person who gained such massiv injuries because of something which was only her business was running around and risking his life for nothing "i will help" the girl spoke, confident in her own abilitys, despite the nurses warnings that the white boy could be involved into dangerous stuff the brown eyed girl answered "dont worry, im not as weak as i look, the #3 Level 5 will help out" she smiled and jumped out of the window,

the nurse was unable to do anyting until the frog-faced doctor ordered her to go back to her work, he said that he would heal the boy if he comes back, it wouldnt matter how many times or how critical the wounds would be.

Without the knowledge of the two adults there was two clones of the #3 which heard their conversation, it was the specialized ability of the clone #10052, namely: "Electronic Sense",

a Level 3 ability which allowed her to hear conversations through windows and walls, the limit was the distance, she could only use it in a area of 30 metres around her own body.

"We will help too says Misaka as she gives a serious statement, we will help our savior" both of them stood up and looked down from the window, they was in the 15th floor "Misaka 10052 thinks that it would be better if we go down with the stairs",

"10032 agrees".

Meanwhile the white boy reached a open area, it was a park, on his side was a vending machine,

*huff* *huff*

his stomach hurt, it was as if the doctor forgot a knife in his body after he finished his surgery, (...S-hit...) "That is ann-.. bah" blood flew out of his mouth, the white teenager started to smile despite the life threatening situation,

(...such a weak body makes far more fun) white cracks appeared on his face and over his whole body, a sound which couldnt be understood by the human brain reached the huamn world, the next second, the white boy layed on the ground, still vomiting blood (well, i destroyed my trained body but if this body dies, i will change into my real self, this would be...) a person stood before the white boy.

The being was a small human, a girl, around ten years, she looked exacly like the brown haired girls which the red eyed boy saw in the hospital and the other two days after his surgery.

"Are you ok questions Misaka while Misaka tries to find out about your well-being" she walked closer and looked into the white skinned boys face, she smiled despite the strange situation.

"Misaka's name is Last Order says Misaka as Misaka tries to introduce herself".

The red eyed teenager didnt answer, he used his power and managed to stand up, he tried to walk away (...i never thought that i would see such realistic illusions... it seems like i really lost a hugh amount of blood...) but he still heard and saw he small girl who runned to him "Wait, you didnt say Last Order your name says Misaka as Misaka tries to catch up to you".

The teenager smiled "i dont have a name and now fuck off" more blood came out of his mouth, his legs trembled, even with the help from his esper abilitys the white boy couldnt stand anymore, his legs couldnt support his skinny upper body.

BANG! a missile hit the place of the teenager and the child,

"Go Go Go" a man yelled into his microphone "capture the target" more than 20 soldiers runned to the place which was still in a yellow gas, it wasnt deadly but it affected the body, the gas would force a human to sleep for at least 24 hours.

Unfortunatly the white boy was able to conrol the wind and push the gas away from his and the small girls body,

it was 15PM, a normal day where the sun shined but depite that their was a small army before the half dead teenager, he couldnt feel his own legs anymore, they simply hold him upright.

The soldiers stopped and took their guns out, they was seemingly suprised,

after their knowledge, only the #1 could do somehing like that, being hit by a missile and his aftereffects but still surviving it through a simple use of his power.

" Atttaaaacccc..." BAM! the white boy already killed the soldiers with a tremendous strong shockwave, it blew away the human beings and even the nearest tank.

The man who gaved the orders was the only being who survived.

At least, he lived a second more than his subordinates because a vending machine hit him, it was thrown by the teenager who effortlessly annihilated a whole army.

The sound of bending metal could be heard, with that, the fight was over (...I thought they would be stronger..) he felled to the ground.

"Whaaaa..." the small girl looked shocked at the unconsciouss white boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

can you guys guess which reaction LO will have after she saw such a cruel and horrible scene with the white boy? im curious about your versions :)

I NEED A NAME FOR ACCELERATOR (please PM or review )


End file.
